Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector cover structure that is provided in a casing housing a high-voltage component in a vehicle and that covers a connector for passage of high-voltage current.
Background Art
A fuel cell stack is a power generation system that directly converts energy released in oxidation reaction into electric energy by oxidizing fuel with an electrochemical process. The fuel cell stack includes a film-electrode assembly in which side surfaces of a polyelectrolyte film for selectively transporting hydrogen ions are held between a pair of electrodes of a porous material. Each of the pair of electrodes contains carbon powder loaded with a platinum-based metal catalyst as a main component and includes a catalyst layer in contact with the polyelectrolyte film and a gas diffusion layer formed on a surface of the catalyst layer and having air permeability and electronic conductivity.
A fuel cell vehicle carrying a fuel cell system as a power source runs by driving a traction motor with electricity generated by a fuel cell stack. Recent fuel cell vehicles have attracted attention as an electric power plant that can externally supply electric power. Some fuel cell vehicles include external power supply units for supplying electric power generated by fuel cell stacks to external devices. Examples of known external power supply units include a unit including an inverter circuit.
As a technique concerning a vehicle including an external power supply unit, a power supply device that can supply electric power stored in a battery to an external electric device and a vehicle including the power supply device are disclosed (see Patent Document 1).